Harry Potter Lord of Light
by LordofLight311
Summary: Harry Potter becomes Lord of Light. Not slash Only rated R so I don't feel rescricted. Gets more interesting once Harry gets to Hogwarts. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Flames if you must. This is my first fiction so please be nice. Please read.
1. Prologue The Dursleys

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me and me and/or characters. I don't own anything so don't sue me. I don't take credit for plot or anything it's probably been done before.  
  
Harry Potter Lord of Light  
  
Prologue-Dursleys  
  
His life was hell his own room was his Uncle's personal torture room for him. He had only gotten a room because his cupboard was two small for his Uncle to torment him. His head cracked as his head smashed against the wall. His blood was everywhere around the room. He had long since realized that something was happening to him no normal person could withstand the torment he was going through they would easily die. His Uncle gave him a murderous glare from the doorway of his room. No even trying to conceal the knife he was hiding behind his back. He didn't even care about himself anymore. He wouldn't even resist his Uncle's torture. Uncle Vernon walked through the doorway and brandished his knife. "Worthless ungrateful worm" He said as he threw the knife with out much force because of him consuming alcohol a few hours earlier at the younger boy, which Harry easily dodged. Uncle Vernon went into the closet and retrieved a metal bat that had a large dent in that had previously belonged to Dudley who abandoned it because out his dislike of exercise and swung it at Harry who easily dodged it again. The boy offered no resistance as he looked at the ground and waited for the inevitable pain to come. It never did so he slowly lifted his head with pain and soon wished he hadn't as he watched the bat come down with force. He tried to get up again but failed as he was beat to the ground.  
He failed to see his uncle picked up the knife again in his pain. He tried to stand up and felt his legs crack as he fell to the ground uselessly. He closed his eyes waiting to die.  
He felt the pain of the of the knife slid through his skin in his shoulder and into the flesh as he silently waited to die. 


	2. Chapter One The Dursleys

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me and/or characters. I don't own anything so don't sue me. I don't take credit for plot or anything its probably been done before.  
  
Harry Potter Lord of Light  
  
Chapter One-  
  
Vernon Dursley had as normal of family as any could try to be, but when it came to his nephew Harry Potter he thought his family could never get any stranger. So when he talked about his nephew he only thought of him as abnormal he had no affection whatsoever. However with his own son he spoiled him rotten, gave sweets, always gave him outrageous amounts of presents to try and outshine his so called abnormal nephew.  
  
Harry had wild jet-black hair, a thin but not skinny, slightly tall frame, with they brightest most mysterious green eyes.  
  
They always mistreated him and said how worthless he was. He didn't even know his name until he went to elementary school because they wouldn't take him to preschool, but he was always naturally intelligent and a quick learner.  
They told him he was always worthless and so they beat and starved him him so he had severe malnutrition and was in horrible physically shape even though he was naturally thin. He was also forced to tell everyone that he went to St. Brutus's Detention Center for boy incurable Criminals. He never told anyone about the way he was treated he always thought he deserved it.  
He always knew he was special because he always did weird things. Such as in 4th grade he was running away from Dudley and his goons when suddenly he flew onto the school roof which earned him a very long cruel beating.  
When he was being beaten he always asked him not to damage his face. So no one would ask funny questions of where he got the wounds.  
But the biggest surprise came when he got a letter in green ink.  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
To Mr. Potter Number 4 Privet Drive  
Little Whinging  
The Cupboard under the Stairs  
  
Harry quickly pocketed the letter for until he got in his cupboard. He anxiously tore open the letter to find.  
  
Dear, Mr. Potter  
  
You have been selected for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry this is a great honor as few people are wizards.  
  
Supplies first years will require-  
  
One Wand Sixth black cloaks One Cauldron Standard book of Spells by Miranda Goshawk  
Defense against the Dark Arts by William Smith Black Wizards Hat for Day wear  
One pet either a toad, frog, cat, snake, or owl  
One copy of Hogwarts a History  
Clothes you will wear everyday under your cloaks  
  
The School Term will Begin September 1st  
You can reach the School at Platform 9 and three Quarters at Kings Cross Trains Station  
  
Sincerely,  
M. Mcgonagall  
  
At first Harry thought it was a joke but thought magic might actually be real after a while. Harry wanted to attend this school but he knew uncle Vernon would never take him. He had to find away to get to this school or get his school supplies. It was only two weeks to September 1st anyway. London was only a few miles away if he started early he could get there in a few days in his current physical state.  
Harry woke up the next day at 6:30 he didn't want to pack anything unnecessary or anything to big for his pockets. He didn't need much food considering he didn't eat much even though he was starved most of the time.  
He just walked right out the front door and no one noticed. He knew he had to leave the town quickly and head to London his town was a suburb of London. He started walking down the street. Then on the next street then the next then the next until he got out of town. When he got out of town he started walking down the long country roads four hours later 1:00.  
  
He stopped on the sidewalk he was right in front of a pub called the Leaky Cauldron. He walked in and went right up to the front desk and stopped in front of the bartender and asked "do you have any rooms left" Harry asked. "Yes we do" the bartender responded without looking up. "May I have it?" he asked again. "Yes of course it will be 1 gallon a night," the bartender told Harry. "Ok here is fourteen gallons," answered Harry. 


	3. Chapter Two Shopping

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me and/or characters. I don't own anything so don't sue me. I don't take credit for plot or anything its probably been done before.  
  
Harry Potter Lord of the Light  
  
Chapter Two-Diagon Alley  
  
Harry woke up the next day fully awake and refreshed. He stepped out of bed and pulled on Dudley's old clothes knowing he would get new ones soon when he went out shopping. He walked into the bathroom and was extremely surprised at what he saw in the mirror.  
At first it was his eyes that caught his attention they were turning a bright glowing silver. But then he saw other changes his body build change to become a still lean but muscular frame. Then his hair, which was very wild at the moment, was changing color at the roots to a bright metallic silver. "Oh my God" he exclaimed. Then suddenly a silver gemmed necklace materialized around his neck. "What the hell" Harry exclaimed again. He also noticed he had grown a good two inches but still has all his injuries from the Dursleys  
One good thing, which Harry didn't know was a good thing was his hair, grew half an inch longer covering half his scar on his forehead. Harry looked at his school list and said, "I have a lot of shopping to do".  
As soon as he walked out of his room he received a lot of stares from people he didn't know (he didn't know anyone) especially girls who kept staring at him without blinking and batting their eyelashes.  
He stopped in his tracks he didn't have any money, but where did his parents get there money then someone next to their child we still have to go to Gringotts to get our money, Tim. Gringotts Harry thought what's that? So he decided to follow the parent and their child to this "Gringotts". They led him into this strange building that was full of weird creatures Harry didn't know.  
So he gathered up his courage and asked the creature "May I make a withdrawal from the Potter vault" he asked the strange creature. The creature looked up from its work and said "yes you may we also have your key". The creature said come right this way as he led Harry down some stairs to a railroad cart. He said, "get in".  
The creature got in also then all of the sudden the cart started to move then it went down hill after hill while still gaining speed. Then it started to slow down a bit then after a while it slowed all the way down and stopped. "Here is your vault," the creature said. Harry got out and took out the key that the creature had given him earlier. He pushed it into the lock and turned the door slowly. "This is all mine" Harry exclaimed. There were mounds of gold and silver just waiting for him. He shoved some into his pocket and some into a bag he had found in his room. He took the ride up and walked out door into Diagon Alley again.  
He looked at his list and said I'll get my wand later and my books first. He had had a look around last night before he went to bed. He found a bookstore called Flourish and Blots it seemed nice enough but it was extremely packed with wizards.  
He went to the counter and asked the storekeeper if he had the books on his list, "Do you have these books" as he handed him the list. The storekeeper said, "Yes we do, first year?" Harry responded, "yes" firmly. The Shopkeeper led him to a shelf in the back called First Years Harry felt somewhat stupid after that.  
After he left the shop he decided to get his cloaks. So he headed to Madam Malkin's robe shop. When he entered he instantly saw many red-haired children with their mother. He noticed that the boys kept looking at their mom and saying they cost to much but their mother always said we'll manage, but the youngest girl who looked at least ten was watching Harry and blushing, while Harry didn't know why.  
He walked straight up to Madam Malkin and said, "I need six black cloaks." Madam Malkin responded by silently walking over to a section of the store that seemed mostly black.  
She handed him the cloaks and walked back over to the counter "that will twenty-four galleons." Harry handed her his galleons and left the shop with his cloaks.  
He looked at his list another time he saw that he still had to get a pet, cauldron, and a wizard's hat. He decided to go to the owl shop first. He had already decided he wanted an owl more than the other animals.  
When he entered the Owl Emporium two things caught his eye a snowy white owl and a black with silver tips on its wings owl. He decided to buy them both. He needed to be able to carry his other stuff so he decided to drop off his stuff in his room.  
He walked into the leaky cauldron through the brinks that seemed to automatically open for you if you hadn't gotten your wand yet. He went up the stairs into room #11 he noticed it had been cleaned. He dumped all of his things down at the foot of his bed.  
He walked straight out of the room and down the stairs to get the rest of his things from Diagon Alley walked past the bricks and out into the open again. He looked at his list for the last time.  
He still needed to get a cauldron, wizard's hat, his wand, and clothes from the muggle world.  
He walked into a store called "Wizard's Stuff" boring enough he thought to himself. But he thought it might have what he needed. He walked up to the counter and asked an employee, "Do you have a silver cauldron or a wizard's hat". The employee nodded and walked away only to come back with the things he asked for. He said, "It will be twenty-six galleons please". Harry said, "okay" and handed him the money.  
He walked out of the store and thought I'd better get my wand now. He walked into a store called Ollivander's and walked up to an old man. The old man said, "need a wand". "Yes" Harry responded. The man said, "right this way". Harry followed and the old man said, "try this one". Harry waved it and the wand destroyed a vase. The old man said, "no not that one". What felt like ten thousand wands later. The old man said ahh this one will do". So he sold Harry hid wand for thirty-two galleons.  
Right when he was about to walk out the door the man said, "How about you try out some of my staves". "Ok" Harry responded curiously. The man led him over to some racks. Harry immediately got his eye caught on a certain one that was white with a silver glow. Which seemed to call to him. The man saw and said, "it is a lot easier for the staff to find the wizard than the wand". The old man said again, "you might want to take the staff it has a lot more potential than your wand". "Ok Harry said". "How much does it cost?" "For free it's an honor to have you get it very few wizards can handle and use one of these". "Really", Harry asked. "It is if you walk out that door right now".  
So Harry ran out the door that very instant because he thought he had angered the man.  
Harry was almost finished with shopping all he had to do was buy muggle clothes he didn't want to use Dudley's old too big castoffs. He could only find muggle clothes in the muggle world so he set off back to the Leaky Cauldron. When he got there he opened the door and walked right across the room and opened the door to the muggle world and stepped out. 


	4. Chapter Three Hogwarts

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me and/or characters. I don't own anything so don't sue me. I don't take credit for plot or anything its probably been done before.  
  
Harry Potter Lord of Light  
  
Chapter Three-Hogwarts  
  
It had been a day since Harry had been in the muggle world but it seemed like forever. Harry walked in to one of the shops picked out a few tank tops and pants. He didn't want much he was tired of shopping so he headed back to the Leaky Cauldron. He walked inside sprinted up the stairs opened the door to his room and collapsed on his bed.  
It was the only the 1st day of his stay at the Leaky Cauldron and he already had done all of his school shopping and bought all the other things he was interested in. He had just got out of bed and walked over to the mirror. Same weird thing happened that had the before but with different changes instead of his hair and such his shoulder felt a weird tingling sensation and he looked at it and saw that it had a strange deep indent like rune in to it. It was glowing silver. Harry thought he was dreaming so he went back and saw that the top of his bedspread near his pillow was soaked with silver liquid. At first he was confused but then he looked at his rune and saw the source.  
Harry had no idea what it was but decided to clean it up he put his sheets in the hamper and put a bandage on his shoulder. He got dressed after that and thought maybe I'll have breakfast at a place other than here in the Leaky Cauldron he didn't know any places though. He started walking down the stairs when he spotted a white bearded wizard seated at a table near the bottom of the stairs talking with a stern looking older women who the bearded wizard kept calling Minerva.  
Harry only heard bits and pieces of what they said but he pieced together what he thought he heard "I talked to Tom he said a boy came in here two nights ago and bought a room." "He disappeared around that same two from what Arabella said she said he looked exactly like his father." "I told when you left him there they were the worst sort of muggles of imaginable." "Arabella says their cars were there the whole time." "If he is here he'll be here any time for breakfast"  
At that minute Harry came down the stairs not thinking they were talking about him. "Hello Harry" said the older man. The older women stared at the white bearded man this was not Harry he looked nothing like James. "Hello, Sir who are you", asked Harry. "I am, Albus Dumbledore, may I ask where you acquired that bruise". "Oh I got it from falling down the stairs", responded Harry thinking of the bruise on his neck. "I see, Harry, would you like to come with us to someplace" Dumbledore replied. "What place?", asked Harry. "Hogwarts if you want I was told you already did your shopping anyway", Dumbledore told Harry. "Why do you want me to come?" asked Harry. "It's ok if you don't want to I just thought you would" Albus told.  
"Oh I do want to come I was just wondering why you wanted me to", Harry told Dumbledore. "You can come right now if you want", Dubledore told Harry. "Ok how will we get there?" asked Harry. "Here use this port key to get there all you have to do is touch it", Albus told Harry. Harry touched the old key and felt a slight tug behind his navel. His world started spinning faster and then faster but eventually slowing down into an extremely large strange rectangular room with moving pictures and four very long tables. "Where are we?" asked Harry. "Hogwarts, you must want to rest more you woke up early this morning I'll show you your room", replied Albus. "Ok", Harry said. Albus led him past moving pictures, moving staircases, singing knights, and other strange things to a piece of a hospital from what is looked like. "Here is your bed sorry you'll have to sleep here and not one of our other rooms but this area would be best suited for your needs while your stay". Albus left Harry at his bed and walked out of the room and started talking to someone but Harry couldn't hear whom. "I put him into the hospital wing so we could see if he was ok while he was asleep", Dumbledore told Minerva. Harry was very tired but he couldn't go to sleep he had a strange tingling something he didn't want to happen was about to happen, but he finally went to sleep. "I think he is asleep now so we can look him over I don't think he got that bruise from where he said he did", said Dumbledore  
They walked in to the hospital wing and Albus looked at Harry's arms which were covered with a long-sleeved shirt there were bruises all over his arm. Albus didn't bother looking at his other arm he already knew what he would see. He decided to take off Harry's shirt and that was what surprised him the most. "Oh God", exclaimed Albus. He took out his wand and performed a diagnosis charm. "What is it Albus what's wrong", Minerva said as she walked into the room. "What has happened to him Albus" she asked.  
Here is the diagnosis from my wand "broken hip, swollen lip, hairline fracture of his leg, severe bruising, mass internal bleeding, several broken ribs, hairline fracture on his arms, his neck has twisted farther than it should have, and my wand has ran out of room", Albus said. At that minute Madame Pomfrey came in after she saw Harry she screamed, "Leave".  
"Come with me to my office Minerva", Albus commanded. Albus led Minerva to his office and said, "we need to talk Minerva". "I have a few things I need to talk to you about one the Dursleys two Harry's condition three where he is going to stay", Albus said. "Okay", Minerva said. 


	5. Chapter Four Slightly Settling

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me and/or characters. I don't own anything so don't sue me. I don't take credit or anything its probably been done before.  
  
Harry Potter Lord of Light  
  
Chapter Four-Slightly Settling  
  
"So Minerva heres how it goes down", said Albus. "You were right eleven years ago I suppose the Dursleys were not the best choice for Harry to stay at", Albus commented. "I had no idea this was going on I'm sorry I never sent anyone to check in on him", he said. "We need to try and get adoption papers for him", he replied. "I suppose we should make these papers out to you and I for legal guardians" he told Minerva. "While Harry recovers I'll get set to teach him we'll keep him from going to classes for the 1st month to train him", Albus said. "We are going to train him in muggle combat, dueling, everything he will learn in the next few years at Hogwarts, weaponry, all the magic I know he needs to be ready for the events to come to hand in the Prophecy", he said. "Lastly we'll need to file a official complaint for a trial but Harry will be are are main witness so we could use a pensieve or veritaserum", Albus informed Minerva.  
  
Meanwhile at the Hospital Wing.  
  
Harry was confused to where he was. He knew he was at Hogwarts, his school, but where was in the school he looked around he saw what looked like a piece of a hospital. He decided he would look for answers so he just walked right out of the room and nothing stopped him. He wandered around the strang building and saw odd tapestries, pictures, statues, and rooms. Then he opened some larger doors and came into a gigantic room with five tables four long ones lined up next to each other. With a slightly smaller one at the front turned the opposite way then the rest. He walked up to the front up the room and walked up three steps and stood next to the head table.  
The doors oened up with a loud boom and the white bearded man came in walked up to Harry grabbed his wrist and led him to a staircase behind a gargoyle and up into a strange room. 


End file.
